Cute
by doubledippper
Summary: Some Handsome Jack/Axton morning drabble.


"God you're just so fucking cute" Jack growled, his mouth at Axton's ear. This was something that Axton wanted to wake up to, but probably shouldn't have. He refused to open his eyes, attempting to savor this. Savor Jack. The deep voice, the hot skin, the hard want. "C'mon, kiddo, I know you're awake." Jack sounded a little annoyed. "Stop pretending."

Opening his eyes, he stifled a yawn, stretching, raising an eyebrow and stealing glances at his company. Jack looked good; better than he remembered. His hair was messy, either from the sleep, or from the two of them last night. The grey stripe hid mischievously, mixed into the thick brown. His eyes danced, the blue and green shining beautifully. His chest was bar. A strong arm supported him, propped on his elbow he contemplated the Commando, tattoo strangely complementing his skin colour. There was a touch of the exotic about him, which Axton paired with wanting what he couldn't - or shouldn't - have; a terrible trait which he'd attempted to curb. Rolling onto his side, he mirrored Jack's stance, face to face. Axton felt like tempting fate a little more, and trailed a finger from Jack's hip, dragging slowly up and down between the base of his ribs, and back to his hip. This apparently pleased, or intrigued, him as he let him continue. There had been points where Axton was too scared to touch him during the night, but now felt different.

Jack tilted his head forward a little, eyes roaming. This, Axton took as an invitation, a welcome one. Kissing Jack was odd, a sensation he had yet to get used to. It could feel like fire, or ice, completely depending on who was in control. If the mood struck, kissing Jack could be painful, the need to fuck overwhelming the act. His hands could hurt him, his thighs would trap him, even his erection would bury itself harshly against his hip. That second, it felt building, the cold electricity overtaking and sparking, this was leading to something more. Jack pulled Axton's bottom lip between his teeth and Axton moaned. It was ridiculous the amount of power Jack had over him outside of a life-or-death situation. Withdrawing, Jack looked down at him, smugness radiating from every pore. He was such a bastard. Turning his back on him, the older of the two pulled the sheets from them and stood up. "Get out of bed" was his instructions, thrown with a tone which wasn't to be argued. It looked like Jack was taking control today.

"Yes, sir" Axton yawned, feigning nonchalance, excitement building. Exiting the bed, they stood face to face. A kiss interrupted the silence, electricity turning to ice, everything that Jack touched eliciting a shivering response. A hand on each of Axton's shoulders cut the off. Jack exerted little force, as his counterpart was willing enough. Forced to his knees sounded better, but Jack wasn't going to force Axton to do anything he didn't want to. Well, unless Jack benefited from it. And he intended to benefit from Axton. Dropping to sit on the bed, Jack's hand found the top of Axton's head, pulling it to his crotch. Expecting Axton to use his hands; he was surprised when his underwear was removed using only teeth.

"Nice touch, pumpkin" he said, attempting to remain as still as possible. He wasn't going to help at all, Axton was going to do all the work today. The initial contact sent a shiver through him; true he wasn't expecting him to start with a rough lick, his tongue running from base to tip before taking him into his mouth. The way Axton gave head was teasing, the slow strokes of his tongue purely testing himself not to fuck up. His speed increased slightly, saliva inadvertently coating them both, dripping from his mouth and from Jack's cock. Pulling the Commando to a stop by his hair felt almost mean, especially with with his puppy dog eyes practically swimming. Did he fuck up? Was he doing bad?

"Fuck, you think teasing me is fun? Is that what gets you off?" Jack snarled, lust thinly veiled now. Axton felt immediately better. Oh. Keeping a grip on Jack's erection with one hand, he kept eye contact with him, slowly stroking up and down. It almost earned a roll of Jack's hips. Almost. Self control was something he prided himself on, though he didn't account or Axton's next move. Keeping firm eye contact, he dropped his mouth and licked him, once again from base to tip, before drawing him fully into his mouth, his innocent eyes daring him to object, taunting him to stop him.

A shaking hand pulled his hair again, stopping him. "Wow, you're so cute; but I bet you would look cuter with semen and tears all over your face" Jack spat, his self restraint gone. Nodding, but silent, Axton continued eye contact re-established. He placed a hand on each of Jack's hips, nails digging in as he pulled him deeper into his throat, and thrusting his hips furiously. The roles had been flipped since last time, and Jack had given up on giving a shit. Muffled gasps and moans outdid his own, not allowing himself to make a noise, a personal victory. Pulling back, he stood, pushing Axton back, a hand on shoulder for support, the other gripped around himself, furiously stroking himself. He'd decided, since he'd already said it, where and how he was going to finish this.

"Stand to attention, soldier" he laughed, gasping slightly a the release the Axton took so willingly. And sure, as he'd said before, he did look so much cuter with a mixture of tears and semen dripping from his face. "Jesus fucking Christ." Jack sighed as he sat back. "Go clean your face, jeez" he said, an irritation hiding his pure pleasure, and exhaustion. Axton nodded slowly, his throat, and stood, embarrassment obvious as he stumbled downstairs to the bathroom. Jack waited for him to return, and his cautious footsteps, and the towel he brought with him, caused him to thaw considerably.

"Good job, kiddo, nicely done." His arms were awkwardly open, and Axton equally awkwardly filled them, laying together silently quite aware of Axton's cold hands and damp towel squeezed between the two of them.


End file.
